Todo por amor
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Choji Akimichi nunca pensó que se enamoraría y menos que formaría una familia... Él sabrá que hará todo por ellas... Todo por amor...Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. :3


**_Todo por amor_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._**

 _._

 _._

 ** _2673 palabras sin contar letra de la canción ni avisos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Personaje: Choji Akimichi_**

 ** _Canción: All For Love-Bryan Adams_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Cuando es amor lo que das_**

 ** _Yo seré un hombre de buena voluntad_**

 ** _Entonces vivirás enamorado._**

 ** _Defenderé mi causa, no cambiaré_**

 ** _Seré la roca sobre la que puedes construir,_**

 ** _Estaré allí cuando seas mayor,_**

 ** _para tenerte y poseerte (votos del matrimonio)."_**

Ya había caído la tarde cuando Choji llegó a la banca mas cercana a la entrada de la aldea, Karui le había dicho que aproximadamente llegaba a esa hora.

Cuando la figura de la chica atravesó la puerta, el Akimichi sonrió, prácticamente se levantó de un salto y fue hacia ella en donde le entregó un ramo de flores, Karui sonrió recibiéndolas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, él sonrió y ambos se abrazaron.

Karui era de la aldea de la nube por lo cual Choji no la veía muy menudo, ella era embajadora de su aldea en Konoha por lo tanto se le permitía mas facilmente ir a la aldea, Choji era su escolta y en la primera visita de la chica, esta lo había dejado perdídamente enamorado y cuando él había ido a visitarla a la aldea de la nube por petición de ella, su relación progresó.

Cada vez que Karui iba a Konoha, Choji la abrazaba como si no quisiera soltarla y ella le devolvía el abrazo de la misma forma. Shikamaru le había mencionado a Choji que a él le pasaba algo similar con Temari, a Ino le pareció algo gracioso y había mencionado: "Ustedes son tan unidos que hasta para enamorarse de extrajeras se ponen de acuerdo". Choji siempre pensó que nunca conocería a una chica que lo aceptara tal y como fuera hasta que ese hermosa chica de piel oscura, cabello rojo y ojos dorados se había puesto en su camino demostrándole que si había alguien que lo amaría así como era.

–debes estar cansada–dijo Choji mientras caminaba junto a Karui hacia el apartamento de ella a dejar sus cosas

–un poco– dijo Karui– ¿hay planes para esta noche? –le sonrió

–bueno...– Choji se rascó la cabeza– mis padres quieren conocerte.

– ¿Qué? –dijo la chica sorprendida

–mis padres quieren conocerte, les he hablado de ti y me dijeron que estabas invitada a cenar hoy.

–oh– ella se puso un poco nerviosa–me encantaría.

 ** _"_** ** _Cuando hay amor dentro_**

 ** _Juro que siempre seré fuerte_**

 ** _Entonces hay un por qué._**

 ** _Te probaré que estamos hecho el uno para el otro_**

 ** _Yo seré el muro que te proteja_**

 ** _Del viento y la lluvia,_**

 ** _Del daño y el dolor "_**

Apenas Choji cruzó la puerta de su casa con Karui a su lado, su madre salió a verlos. La señora Akimichi tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Oh, Choji–dijo la mujer y abrazó a su hijo– ¿esta es Karui-san? –miró a Karui que se sonrojó

–mucho gusto– dijo la chica

–oh, pero si es encantadora-dijo la mujer-vengan la cena ya esta lista.

Choji quería morir de la vergüenza, su madre a veces podía ser demasiado intensa en algunas cosas, no dejaba de llenar a Karui de tantas preguntas, Choza veía a su hijo con orgullo y en verdad no se impresionó que su hijo, ese chico amable y bondadoso tuviera una novia tan bonita y carismática.

–aja hijo–dijo la señora Akimichi– ¿cuando le pedirás matrimonio a Karui-san? –ambos mencionados se atragantaron con la comida, Choji había pensado en eso muchas veces pero no sabia si su novia estaba preparada, por el lado de Karui ella se hacía la misma pregunta, si Choji le pedía matrimonio, ella tenia que irse a vivir a Konoha y bueno... La idea le gustaba, en verdad lo amaba y se estaba preocupando que su relación no avanzara mas.

– vamos, querida– le dijo Choza a su esposa– no los atosigues con eso, todo a su tiempo.

–tienen 21 años, tu y yo nos comprometimos a los 19.

–mamá...

– ya ya, bueno, los dejo de molestar.

De vuelta al apartamento de Karui, Choji decidió acompañarla.

– disculpa a mi madre–le dijo Choji cuando llegaron a la puerta

–naah yo también me hago la misma pregunta– eso tomó por sorpresa a Choji que vio la sonrisa brillante de su novia

–mamá me arruinó la sorpresa–Choji se sacó una cajita del bolsillo y se lo tendió a Karui– te lo iba a pedir mañana, pero ya que lo dices ahora– Karui recibió la cajita y la abrió, ahí había un pequeño anillo–Karui de la nube, ¿deseas convertirte en la señora Akimichi?–Karui sonrió y abrazó al chico

–si– le susurró feliz– me encantaría.

 ** _"_** ** _Vamos a hacerlo todos para uno y todo por el amor,_**

 ** _Deja que aquel que te abrace sea el que deseas,_**

 ** _El que necesitas._**

 ** _Porque cuando es todos para uno, es uno para todos,_**

 ** _Cuando hay alguien que sabes que te importa,_**

 ** _Entonces, simplemente deja salir tus sentimientos,_**

 ** _Y hazlo todos para uno y todo por el amor."_**

La boda del Akimichi se realizaría en los terrenos del clan, Choji era el último de los 12 de Konoha en casarse. Choji estaba de pie en el altar donde el que llevaría a cabo la ceremonia iba a ser el sexto Hokage, Shikamaru estaba al lado de su amigo.

De un lado estaban los invitados de Konoha y del otro los invitados de Kumo.

El Raikage, Samui y su hermano, y Omoi eran los únicos invitados de la nube, el resto era de Konoha.

La boda entre integrantes de diferentes aldeas no se hacia mucho y los altos mandos mas que ver en esa una ceremonia de unión de dos almas que se aman, veían una simple ceremonia por conveniencia política, veían símbolos de alianza cuando era mucho más.

En cuanto la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar Choji se puso nervioso y aún más cuando vio a Ino, Sakura, Temari, Hinata y Tenten entrar como damas de honor delante para abrirle paso a la novia. En cuanto Choji vio a Karui en el kimono blanco y tomada del brazo de su maestro Killer bee estaba a punto de desmayarse. Karui era huérfana así que ella misma decidió que la que la llevaría al altar sería su maestro que había sido como un padre para ella. Cuando Karui llegó al lado de Choji se sonrieron

–estas a punto de casarte con una gran mujer–dijo Killer bee, no utilizó rimas así que Choji se imaginó que estaba siendo obligado a hablar normal o por el Raikage o por el Bijuu en su interior–ya sabes que si la lastimas, puedo golpearte muy fuerte, tonto, idiota–Karui puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el brazo de Choji, Killer bee le sonrió a ambos y se sentó.

Cuando llegó el momento de los votos Choji carraspeó

– Karui... Nunca pensé que me casaría con una chica tan hermosa, además que es amable y aunque eres algo agresiva conmigo eres tierna... Y la verdad nadie había sido así conmigo... Eres la mujer que he esperado toda mi vida... Y espero ser un hombre digno para ti, te amo–los ojos de la chica brillaban de felicidad y de lágrimas de alegría contenidas.

–Choji– empezó Karui–yo... Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie... Tu bondad y cariño fue lo que me enamoró... Yo siempre pensé que seria una solterona amargada como Omoi decía que terminaría-esto provocó risas en todos- pero bueno... Creo que el haber llegado a ser embajadora aquí o el que te escogieran como mi escolta fue algo del destino, porque este sabia que teníamos que estar juntos... Te amo.

–los declaro unidos de por vida, señor y señora Akimichi– dijo el Sexto Hokage, todos los presentes se levantaron aplaudiendo mientras la pareja concluían la unión de sus vidas y sus almas en un beso.

 ** _"_** ** _Cuando es el amor lo que haces (y no la guerra)_**

 ** _Yo seré el fuego en tu noche_**

 ** _Entonces es amor lo que recibes._**

 ** _Yo defenderé, yo pelearé_**

 ** _Yo estaré allí cuando me necesites,_**

 ** _cuando el honor esté en juego,_**

 ** _esta promesa haré:"_**

Seis meses después de la boda Karui pudo empezar a hacer misiones al mando del Hokage y no del Raikage pues ya era incluida como además de aldeana, ninja de Konoha. Karui se había ido a una misión de 2 semanas y esa noche volvería, Choji quien ya iba a empezar a tomar los cargos como líder del clan le había preparado una cena especial a su esposa en la casa donde ellos vivían. Choji estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa, apenas la abrió se puso nervioso, pues quien estaba ahí era Tenten y ella había sido una de las que acompañaba a Karui en la misión

–Tenten ¿que paso? –preguntó el Akimichi preocupado

–Karui esta en el hospital– Choji salió con Tenten siguiéndolo

– ¿que fue lo que paso?

–no se– respondió Tenten– la misión fue un éxito, estábamos bien y apenas piso la aldea se desmayó, así que la subí en mi espalda y la llevé al hospital.

Apenas Karui abrió los ojos se encontró con unos azules mirándola sonriente

– Ino–dijo Karui– ¿donde estoy?

–estas en el hospital– respondió la rubia

– ¿eh? ¿por qué?

–sufriste un desmayo, pero no te preocupes ya te hicimos las pruebas necesarias para saber que tenias.

– ¿se puede saber porque estas tan alegre?

– ¡El equipo InoShikaCho por fin ya estará completo! –Ino empezó a celebrar y constantemente se sobaba el vientre de 5 meses de embarazo, Karui después de una pequeña reflexión se dio cuenta que sucedía, ella conocía la alianza de los Nara, los Akimichi y los Yamanaka, sabia que el equipo InoShikaCho lo conformaban desde que prácticamente estaban en el vientre de la madre, Karui sabía que Temari tenia 3 meses de embarazo, Ino tenia 5 y si decía que el equipo estaba completo solo podía significar que...

–estoy embarazada...–dijo Karui, Ino sonrió asintiendo, escucharon una exclamación ahogada, ambas miraron a la puerta para ver a un Choji conteniendo lágrimas de felicidad ante la noticia que sería papá.

 ** _"_** ** _Que es todos para uno y todo por el amor,_**

 ** _Deja que aquel que te abrace sea el que deseas,_**

 ** _El que necesitas._**

 ** _Porque cuando es todos para uno, es uno para todos,_**

 ** _Cuando hay alguien que sabes (que te importa),_**

 ** _Entonces, simplemente deja salir tus sentimientos,_**

 ** _Y hazlo todos para uno y todo por el amor."_**

Choji no pensó que seria difícil tener a su esposa embarazada. Estaba equivocado... Era bastante complicado, Karui a veces despertaba a las tres de la mañana pidiéndole algo de comer para saciar sus antojos, y no eran cosas simples, sino a veces cosas que tenia que buscar hasta debajo de una roca. Pero Choji era un hombre paciente, el embarazo también le provocaba a Karui cambios de humor, por lo que significaban rabietas, a veces lloraba sin razón alguna o a veces estaba extremadamente alegre y le pedía que fueran a caminar por la aldea a la hora que fuera. Como todas las kunoichis en estado de embarazo Karui estaba vetada de cualquier misión, pero Choji no, y a veces le costaba dejar sola a Karui por lo que duraba la misión.

Cuando su esposa cumplió los cinco meses de embarazo ya podían ver el sexo del bebé, tendrían una niña. Casualmente que él tuviera una niña complementaba el equipo de la próxima generación del InoShikaCho, ya que tanto Ino como Temari tendrían varones. El saber que tendría una niña emocionó a Choji, tendría una princesa en casa a la cual proteger y cuidar.

 ** _"_** ** _No dejes a un lado nuestro amor,_**

 ** _Porque podríamos resistir la prueba,_**

 ** _Tenemos todo y más_**

 ** _De lo que habíamos planeado,_**

 ** _Más que los ríos que recorren la tierra,_**

 ** _Lo tenemos todo en nuestras manos."_**

El nacimiento de la pequeña Akimichi fue inesperado, pues en el hospital la habían pronosticado para una semana después, pero ella había decidido salir antes.

Karui estaba conversando con Temari e Ino, mientras daban un paseo por la aldea, ambas ya tenían a sus bebés en brazos. Karui aun se sorprendía de que ellas había quedado embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo, justamente también con Uchiha Sakura que daría a luz en dos meses y Uzumaki Hinata que ya había dado a luz hace 4 meses.

–todos irán juntos a la academia– había dicho Ino mientras tomaba de su té, un calambre bastante fuerte se presenció en el vientre de Karui y un liquido bajó entre sus piernas

– Ino, Temari–dijo Karui, ellas la miraron extrañadas–rompí fuente–rápidamente Ino le entregó su bebé a Temari, la rubia de coletas sostenía a los dos bebes, mientras la otra rubia ayudaba a Karui a caminar al hospital y ahí enseguida Sakura la atendió y ordenó a un ninja que fuera a buscar a Choji que estaba en una reunión con su padre.

Cuando Choji tuvo a su hija en brazos lloró de alegría, la pequeña se veía fuerte a pesar de solo apenas haber nacido, tenía un buen peso y un buen tamaño, además tenía esa maravillosa piel de su madre aunque tenía el cabello castaño de él, sin duda sería muy linda de grande.

 ** _"_** ** _Ahora, es todos para uno y todo por el amor,_**

 ** _Deja que aquel que te abrace sea el que deseas,_**

 ** _El que necesitas._**

 ** _Porque cuando es todos para uno, es uno para todos,_**

 ** _Cuando hay alguien que sabes (que te importa),_**

 ** _Entonces, simplemente deja salir tus sentimientos."_**

Choji odiaba que ChouChou se molestara con él. Choji sabia que lo que más molestaba a su hija era su contextura, él también se acomplejó cuando era pequeño. Cuando vio a ChouChou hacerse amiga de la pequeña Uchiha sonrió, supo que su hija era mas abierta que él, ya que si Shikamaru no hubiese dado el paso de su amistad no se hubiesen convertido tan rápido en amigos. ChouChou era tan diferente a él, había sacado la personalidad de su madre mezclada con la picardía que debió haber aprendido de Ino, ya que esta al no haber tenido una niña se encargaba de cuidar y enseñar a ChouChou en todo, cosa que a veces molestaba a Karui ya que despertaban sus celos de madre al pensar que Ino quería robarle a su hija.

Choji siempre pensó que ChouChou era aventurera, pero eso no quería decir que se preocupara por ella

–no ha llegado–dijo Choji

–no te preocupes–le dijo Karui–se fue a entrenar con Sarada, dijo que volvería en la noche y yo confío en ella–pero cuando el reloj dio las 11 pm ya ambos estaban preocupados así que se dirigieron a buscarla, Sakura aun seguía inconsciente por el accidente de su casa por lo cual Shizune estaba encargada de cuidar a Sarada, esta también demostró preocupación al no saber nada de las niñas, el siguiente debería ser el Hokage pero cuando entraron a la oficina solo vieron a Shikamaru llenando unos papeles

–se estaban demorando–dijo el hombre

–tú...–empezó Choji

–ChouChou fue junto a Sarada a llevarle el almuerzo a Naruto, pero hubo un percance y Naruto no quiso enviarlas de vuelta, están con él, no se preocupen.

– ¿Cuándo estarán de vuelta? –preguntó Karui

–no tardaran mucho, ya que Naruto solo fue a reunirse con alguien.

–gracias, Shikamaru– dijo Choji, él confiaba en que Naruto cuidaría de su hija.

 ** _"_** ** _Cuando hay alguien que deseas,_**

 ** _Cuando hay alguien que necesitas,_**

 ** _Vamos a hacerlo todos para uno, y todo por el amor."_**

Tres dias después, Choji y Karui aun estaban nerviosos por no tener noticias de su hija.

–oh cuando vuelva–gruñó Karui– se las va a ver conmigo, va a tener un castigo severo por haberse escapado– Choji soltó una risita–ojala este bien.

–lo estará– dijo Choji–ella es fuerte, además Naruto la cuidara bien.

–se que el séptimo la cuidara bien, pero te recuerdo que esa niña es terca y algo impulsiva, no se de quien lo sacó–Choji levantó una ceja mirando a su esposa–vale vale, de mi.

Ellos estaban caminando por la aldea buscando distraerse de sus preocupaciones, cuando Choji diviso a la pequeña figura de contextura gruesa, piel morena y cabello castaño caminando hacia los terrenos del clan Akimichi, enseguida llamó la atención de su esposa y ambos corrieron hacia su hija, apenas llegaron enfrente de ella, se pusieron a su altura y Karui la comenzó a revisar por si tenía alguna herida

–mamá, ya basta, auch, me afixias– Karui había envuelto a su hija en un abrazo, la soltó y le acarició los brazos

–no nos vuelvas a hacer eso, ChouChou Akimichi, me tenias preocupada.

–lo siento– Karui se levantó secándose las lágrimas que habían salido al ver a su hija bien, Choji se puso frente a su hija y la abrazó

–estábamos preocupados por ti.

–pensé que tal vez no les importaría.

– ¿eh? ¿por qué lo dices? –Choji se separó de su hija y le quitó el flequillo del ojo izquierdo

–Llenamos nuestro organismo con comida basura que me hace engordar hasta hacerme sentir mal, pensé que tal vez no importaría que desapareciera–Choji soltó una risa–pero ya entendí, se que esa comida hace parte de jutsu secreto de nuestro clan... ¿sabes, papá? No se como pude ser tan boba de cuestionar si son o no son mis verdaderos padres–Choji miró a Karui extrañado, él no sabia sobre eso, ella le devolvió la mirada–pero me di cuenta de que además me parezco mucho a ustedes, debo apreciar que los tengo, debo apreciar el amor que me brindan, que me brindan mis abuelos, que me brinda el clan, no debo cuestionar el amor que me brindaron desde que era pequeña, yo... Lo siento por actuar a veces tan grosera sobre las cosas que me enseñas, se que lo haces por mi bien... Te amo, papá–Choji sonrió, tomó a Karui del brazo y la jaló con suavidad hasta que quedó arrodillada también enfrente de su hija, y entonces Choji cogió a sus dos mujeres y las abrazó, no le importaba si estaban en la mitad de la calle, no le importaba si todos lo miraban, él siempre había demostrado cuanto amaba a esas dos mujeres que estaban en sus brazos y lo seguiría haciendo, ChouChou y Karui después de la sorpresa rieron suavemente y envolvieron el abrazo, un nudo de amor que puede dar un padre.

Choji sabia que él haría todo por ellas, todo por hacerlas feliz y todo eso era por amor.

...…...

 ** _N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, enserio a mi me esta gustando escribir sobre esta pareja *-* y bueno con la pequeña y loquisha ChouChou a bordo :3 :3_**


End file.
